


we've got tonight

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants a drink and a quick fuck. He finds maybe a bit more.<br/>Day 4: bondage</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got tonight

Jared enters the bar after a crazy long day at work. He hasn’t even bothered to go home and change, needing a drink and a quick fuck like he needs air. Plus, he’s been told repeatedly that his suit does wonders for his ass so who is he to deny people the pleasure of ogling said ass?

He sits at the bar and orders a scotch on the rocks, gulping it down quickly and barely noticing the burn. He absentmindedly chews on an ice cube, ordering another one. He doesn’t drink it yet, instead glancing around the dimly lit bar to see if anyone catches his eye.

There’s a guy at the end who looks away just as Jared looks towards him. Interesting. From his profile, he looks gorgeous – full lips, long eyelashes, and if the light’s not playing tricks on him, a smattering of freckles. His hand seems strong and firm as he tips his glass to his lips and as he tilts his neck back to swallow the last drop, a whole barrage of dirty images roll through Jared’s mind. He’s wearing a suit too, and looks like Jared feels. 

Jared sidles over to the guy with his drink and drops gracefully on the stool next to him, turning his body towards the stranger. The man looks over and gives Jared a quick once over, seemingly liking what he sees. Perfect. He can totally work with this.

“You gonna pick me up by buying my drink?” The man asks casually, waving to the bartender for a refill. His voice is low and rough and goes straight to Jared’s dick.

“Clearly, I don’t need to,” Jared responds, taking a sip of his own drink, crunching an ice cube. He smirks at Jared and shrugs, acquiescing. 

“Jensen,” the man says, not bothering to hold out his hand, but takes a sip of his refilled drink instead.

“Jared,” he replies. “So I’m going to be crass as fuck right now, but you’re hot, I need a fuck, wanna go back to my place?” Jared feels the direct approach is best, not in the mood to dilly-dally and flirt. Not today at least. If he had met this guy on another night, though? All bets would be off. He’d charm the pants off him. But today all he feels is a buzz thrumming under his skin and his dick needing some companionship. 

Jensen’s eyes go a little wider and Jared can see a hint of gold in the green irises. Hot damn, he has pretty eyes. 

“Let’s go,” Jensen agrees, taking one last sip and pulling a couple of bills from his wallet. Jared does the same; sucking on the last few ice cubes to cool himself down a bit. They leave the bar and the first thing Jensen does before Jared can direct them to his place is slam Jared to the wall and kiss him, fast and messy. It’s a cold kiss from the ice, and it doesn’t even last long enough for the cubes to melt before Jensen pulls away, crunching on the cube he stole from Jared’s mouth. Jared’s mouth opens in surprise before Jensen winks.

“It was kind of hot in there.”

Jared shivers a little and quickly finishes the ice cube he has in his mouth and leads Jensen on the path to the short walk home. They don’t talk, but it’s not awkward, both of them wanting to get inside. Jared unlocks the door to his place quickly and drags Jensen inside by his tie, pushing him against the door once it’s closed and closing his mouth over Jensen’s. This kiss is deeper than the first one and Jensen’s fingers tangle in Jared’s hair as it continues, lips clashing and battling. His fingers tug just so and Jared moans, loving the feel of his hair being pulled. He drops to his knees and unbuckles Jensen’s belt before unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling down pants and underwear at the same time. 

Jensen’s almost fully hard and Jared quickly pulls his dick into his mouth, grasping the base with one hand. He licks over the head as Jensen goes fully erect. He’s got a pretty dick, just the right length and thickness so a blowjob wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Jensen’s fingers snag in Jared’s hair again and Jared hums around Jensen’s cock. This spurs a jerk of Jensen’s hips and Jared pulls back a little so he doesn’t start coughing and ruining the moment. 

“Fuck,” Jensen moans, tightening his fingers just a little. 

“Let’s,” Jared agrees, rising and pulling Jensen towards his room. It’s a little funny to see Jensen awkwardly pull his pants up before deciding to just step out of them, leaving his shoes and pants and boxers by the door before following Jared to his room. It’s a good look on him: just the tie, socks, and dress shirt. Jared pushes Jensen onto his bed and makes quick work of his own clothes, taking off his shoes, socks, pants, and briefs. He loosens his tie and makes to pull it off before Jensen’s hand stills his own.

“Leave it?” Jensen asks and fuck yeah, this is going to be a good night. He unbuttons his shirt and throws it behind him and sees that Jensen’s done the same. Jared pulls off Jensen’s tie and holds it in his hand, smoothing it with his fingers.

“I want to try something. You can definitely say no, but how would you feel about a little bondage tonight?” Jared asks.

Jensen’s eyes go dark and he licks his lips.

“Depends on how it’s working,” Jensen says. “If you tie me up, I definitely want a round two where I get to do the same.”

Fuck, this man is going to be the death of him. 

“Fine by me,” Jared says, leaning down to capture those bitten red lips again, crawling on top of Jensen and pushing him back so they’re both lying on the bed. Jared runs the tie over Jensen’s bare chest before pulling his hands up and together, affixing them to the headboard with the tie. The knot isn’t tight, so Jensen could get out if he wanted, but it’s enough. Jensen doesn’t move to get out of the hold, just tightening his fingers onto the edge of the headboard to get a good grip.

Jared starts by kissing Jensen again, reaching into the side table to pull out a hand towel, lube, and a condom. They haven’t had the discussion over who is doing the fucking, but Jared has a feeling this will be the first of many rounds and positions, so he gets ready to finally give in to the ache of his body wanting to fuck someone hard and fast. For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I couldn't write anymore. The muse just stopped. THEN SEX MARATHONS HAPPEN.


End file.
